


Безопасный секс

by Amaryllis133



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро за безопасный секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безопасный секс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [Битвы Реборн-пейрингов](http://rebornbattle.diary.ru/), декабрь 2015.

— Нет, так дело не пойдет, — сказал наконец Мукуро после тяжелого пятиминутного молчания.

Дино кивнул и едва успел подхватить съехавший со лба пакет со льдом. Мукуро закатил глаза и откинулся в кресле, раздраженно постукивая костяшками пальцев по подлокотнику. Нагота ему совершенно не мешала; даже без одежды он сидел в этом кресле, как на совете директоров. Впрочем, в некотором роде это и было совещание, и очень важное: от него зависел исход всей ночи.

— Раньше это не было проблемой, — возразил Дино. Боль уже уходила, шишка вскочит только завтра, и сейчас ему очень хотелось вернуть Мукуро обратно в кровать: без него она слишком быстро остывала. — Мы ведь с тобой не вчера познакомились, и ты наверняка собрал обо мне столько информации, сколько и сам я о себе не знаю.

— Проблемой это было всегда, Каваллоне. Твоей проблемой. Я просто не сразу осознал ее размах, — со вздохом признался Мукуро. — Слухи о тебе были сильно преуменьшены. Как ты вообще дожил до своих лет, не свернув где-нибудь шею?

— Я рос в окружении семьи, — Дино пожал плечами. — Сколько себя помню. Меня нечасто оставляли одного до совершеннолетия.

— А после? — полюбопытствовал Мукуро.

— А после и вовсе перестали выпускать из виду, — честно сказал Дино. — Ну, по большей части. Не могу же я всюду ходить с охраной, и уж тем более тащить Ромарио в чужую кровать.

Мукуро ощутимо вздрогнул, видимо, представив перспективу.

— Нет уж, спасибо, одного Каваллоне мне хватает с головой.

Снова повисло молчание. Дино отложил лед в сторону; он действительно начал замерзать.

— Ты будешь там всю ночь сидеть или все-таки вернешься?

— Я не могу вернуться, — отозвался Мукуро, глядя куда-то Дино за спину. Взгляд у него был задумчивый; как правило, это означало неприятности — или, как минимум, приключения. — В следующий раз ты навернешься с кровати, переломав мне ноги, или прикусишь кому-то из нас язык, или — случайно, совершенно случайно! — придушишь меня, когда я засну в твоих объятиях — поэтому никаких объятий, я сразу предупреждаю, — он фыркнул, сдувая упавшую на глаза прядь. — Или мы решаем эту проблему здесь и сейчас, или….

— Решаем, — быстро вставил Дино, смирившись с неизбежным. — У тебя есть предложения?

 

Он и в самом деле никогда не считал свою неуклюжесть проблемой: не мог не замечать, конечно, но принимал ее как данность. У кого-то плохая память, кто-то не выговаривает букву «р», а кто-то считает локтями и коленями все острые углы, если оставить его одного. Все люди разные, у всех свои особенности; его особенность никому, кроме него, не мешала жить, и Дино считал, что ему в целом повезло. Тем более что его действительно редко оставляли одного: после смерти родителей об этом позаботился Ромарио.

Сколько Дино себя помнил, «исправить» его не пытался никто — до сегодняшней ночи.

 

///

 

— Нет, — сказал Дино, торопливо отгородившись подушкой. Мукуро маячил неподалеку, поедая его глазами, трезубец в руке поблескивал тускло и зловеще. — Просто нет. Я не шучу, если что.

— Я тоже, — вкрадчиво сообщил Мукуро, придвигаясь еще на шаг. Дино отступил, понял, что загнан в угол, и перехватил подушку поудобнее: наперевес.

— Мукуро, я не пущу тебя в свою голову.

— Я ненадолго, — успокоил его Мукуро. — Я просто немного там приберусь. Мне всегда казалось, что тебе не помешает генеральная уборка. Когда ты последний раз был у психоаналитика?

— На себя посмотри, — парировал Дино. Мукуро хмыкнул:

— У меня там творческий беспорядок. И он не мешает мне трахаться с кем бы то ни было, чего не скажешь о тебе. Первый шаг к решению проблемы, Каваллоне — это признать ее существование.

— Признаю, — вздохнул Дино. Мукуро всегда было проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет; Дино уяснил это быстро и так же быстро перестал говорить «нет», что в целом было только к лучшему. Сегодня — пожалуй, что некстати, но оставалась надежда, что играть в психоанализ Мукуро быстро надоест.

— Что дальше? И без рукоприкладства, пожалуйста, и трезубец тоже вне игры.

Мукуро пожал плечами и прислонил трезубец к стене — тот мгновенно с ней слился. Щелкнул пальцами, и Дино плюхнулся на материализовавшуюся под ним кушетку.

— Тогда шаг второй. Обратимся к твоему подсознанию. Подушку, будь добр, под голову…

 

Рассвет они встретили на кровати. Мукуро, пугающе молчаливый — в обнимку с одеялом, Дино — с очередным пакетом льда и, подсказывала ему интуиция Неба, с еще одной шишкой, теперь уже на затылке.

— Я же говорил, подушку — под голову, — ровно сообщил Мукуро потолку. — Почему все так боятся моих советов?

— Это риторический вопрос, — отозвался Дино. Мукуро скосил на него левый глаз, тоже красный — после бессонной ночи-то — шумно вздохнул и промолчал.

— Можешь не признавать свою некомпетентность, — щедро предложил Дино. — Давай сойдемся на том, что я безнадежен, и вернемся к тому, с чего начали. Серьезно, мне кажется, уже пора. Там за окном светает, если ты не заметил.

— Каваллоне, ты знаешь, что такое «безопасный секс»? Это не только резинки, и не только конспиративная квартира черт знает где, или… О, боже мой, не напоминай мне, что в доме напротив сидят твои люди! Слушай, — Мукуро внезапно оживился и даже приподнялся с кровати, — они же всю ночь там сидели?

— Я надеюсь, они хотя бы поспали, — пробормотал Дино себе под нос.

— И ты знал, что за тобой наблюдают? Почему фокус не сработал? Они слишком далеко?

— У нас шторы задернуты, — напомнил Дино. — Ты сам настоял.

— Ах да. Черт.

За шторами действительно светлело. Дино вспомнил, что обещал сегодня пообедать с Цуной; Мукуро тоже, очевидно, вспомнил о чем-то своем, перекатился набок, посмотрел на Дино скорбным взглядом, перекатился обратно и потянулся за штанами.

— Не думай, что этим все закончится, — сказал он вполголоса, уже подвязывая хвост перед зеркалом. — У меня в запасе есть еще пара идей. И ты…

— …не хочу об этом знать, — закончил с ним в голос Дино и усмехнулся.

Пожалуй, он действительно не хотел.

 

///

 

Мукуро сидел все в том же кресле, как и неделю назад — правда, на этот раз он был одет, выглядел помятым, уставшим и слегка подпаленным. От воротника все еще вился слабый дымок.

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства, — пояснил он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос Дино. — Неважно. Я нашел для тебя кое-что любопытное.

«Любопытным» оказалась очень старая и очень ветхая книга, неизвестно как умещавшаяся у него за пазухой. Дино протянул руки и осторожно взял ее, боясь, что она рассыплется у него в руках.

— Страница двести восемнадцать, — подсказал Мукуро. — Листай-листай, не пропустишь — там будет картинка с деревом.

— С деревом, — пробормотал Дино, послушно переворачивая страницы. — И это решит все наши проблемы?

Ответом его Мукуро не удостоил — был занят стряхиванием пылинок сперва с одного плеча, затем с другого. По мнению Дино, пиджак было проще выбросить — а то и вовсе сжечь.

На нужной странице действительно оказалась картинка, и действительно дерево — генеалогическое. Бросив беглый взгляд на Мукуро, Дино вздохнул и погрузился в изучение схемы.

Пять минут спустя он поднял неверящие глаза.

— Это не иллюзия, — ответил Мукуро на еще один невысказанный вопрос. — Как это ни поразительно. Жизнь иногда играет с нами странные шутки, а, Каваллоне?

— Джульетта Каваллоне, — выговорил Дино.

— И Ромео Эстранео, — подсказал Мукуро. — Мой пра-пра-пра-еще-много-раз-прадедушка с нездоровым интересом к представителям семьи Каваллоне. Мне кажется, я унаследовал от него не только красивые глаза. Глаз. Какой-то из, хм.

Дино все никак не мог найти в легких достаточно воздуха.

— Так мы родственники? — наконец выдохнул он.

Мукуро поморщился.

— Не в той степени, когда это можно считать инцестом. Но, полагаю, в достаточной степени для того, чтобы вправить тебе мозги. Что думаешь?

— Пока не знаю, — признался Дино. Он и впрямь не ощущал какой-то особенной перемены в своем отношении к Мукуро: совершенно точно не хотелось прижать его к груди как давно потерянного брата. Хотелось прижать к кровати и сделать с ним то самое, которое не инцест — впрочем, Дино все равно сомневался, что этот нюанс им бы помешал. — Надо проверить на практике. Это точно не иллюзия?

— Можешь пойти перепроверить в семейных архивах, — пожал плечами Мукуро. — У вас там должна найтись еще одна такая картинка. А можешь никуда не...

— Второй вариант, — решительно сказал Дино, притискивая его к стенке. Запах горелого еще никогда не казался ему таким возбуждающим.

— И еще, Каваллоне. Если все-таки прикусишь мне язык, — пробормотал Мукуро ему в рот, — я совершу братоубийство. И мне даже не будет стыдно.

 

///

 

Пятнадцать минут спустя, когда Мукуро сидел на Дино верхом, стискивая коленями его бока, и дышал часто-часто, и кровать под ними ритмично сотрясалась, когда все наконец-то казалось правильным, все шло по плану — в это самое время Дино вздумалось поцеловаться.

Стратегическая ошибка, назвал бы это Мукуро в ином месте и в иное время. В этом месте и в это время Мукуро выразился намного короче и намного эмоциональней, а после этого снова замолчал, и молчал все то время, пока Дино растирал лодыжку, полоскал рот от крови и лепил пластырь на подбородок. Дино затруднялся объяснить ему, почему, казалось бы, простое действие — перевернуть партнера на спину, нависнуть над ним, наклониться и впиться губами в губы — повлекло за собой столько последствий. Нога неудачно скользнула по одеялу; тумбочка неудачно стояла углом к кровати; пол так некстати оказался слишком близко.

 

— Ты невозможен, — замогильным голосом сказал Мукуро, когда наконец снова обрел дар речи. — В самом прямом смысле. Твое существование в этой Вселенной иррационально и оправданию не подлежит. Как меня угораздило с тобой связаться? Это тоже риторический вопрос, — тут же добавил он, — не трудись отвечать.

Дино благодарно закивал. Прикушенный язык ныл и мешался во рту, говорить не хотелось — хотелось лежать, закрыв глаза, и ничего больше не делать. И не слушать Мукуро. Но не слушать Мукуро было так же невозможно, как и не дышать, поэтому вариантов у Дино не было.

Он все-таки закрыл глаза и тут же почувствовал тычок под ребра.

— Не спать, — скомандовал Мукуро. — Не бросай меня наедине с твоим бесчувственным телом. Даже бесчувственное, оно представляет опасность для человечества в моем лице.

— Чем тебе тело мое не угодило? — не выдержал Дино. — Я что, во сне пинаюсь?

— Во сне ты бревно, — утешил его Мукуро. — Но опасность есть всегда. Я обдумывал вариант, в котором ты спишь, а я занимаюсь с тобой сексом, но вероятностный анализ показал неутешительные результаты. Ты можешь проснуться в самый ответственный момент и спросонок или от неожиданности предпринять ответное действие, и мы возвращаемся к тому, с чего начали: моему телу рядом с твоим телом находиться небезопасно.

— Нескромный вопрос, — рискнул Дино. — Почему ты тогда все еще здесь?

Мукуро поднял брови.

— И вот это уже не риторический вопрос, — добавил Дино. — Если для тебя это такая морока, ты можешь просто уйти, и никто не пострадает.

— Пострадает моя гордость, — возразил Мукуро. — Теперь это дело чести, принципа и личной выгоды. Впрочем, выгода была в уравнении с самого начала, так что ее можно не считать.

— И? — теперь уже брови поднял Дино.

— И, — сказал Мукуро, — никто из нас не выйдет из этой комнаты, пока мы не потрахаемся как нормальные люди. У тебя нет права голоса, но есть право на последнее слово. Что ты хотел?

— Я хотел выйти в туалет, — пожал плечами Дино, — но нет так нет. Какие у тебя еще есть идеи?

Мукуро вздохнул и уставился в окно, все так же задернутое шторой.

— Кажется, — медленно проговорил он, — я готов пересмотреть концепцию «не более одного Каваллоне в одной кровати».

 

///

 

Ромарио ответил после первого гудка, будто только и ждал звонка. В общем и целом Дино понимал, отчего тот нервничал: не каждый решился бы добровольно остаться наедине с Мукуро в запертой на ключ квартире, а уж любимого босса и подавно бы никому не доверил.

— Босс? Все в порядке?

— Все в порядке, — успокоил его Дино. — Тут, эм. У меня будет к тебе просьба. Можешь подойти поближе?

— Конечно, босс, — и в трубке послышался шорох шагов. Мукуро отдернул штору и весело помахал силуэту Ромарио в окне напротив.

— Отсюда ему будет плохо видно, — разочарованно констатировал он, цокнув языком. — А бинокля он, конечно же, не взял.

— Взял, скорее всего, — задумчиво сказал Дино. — Но это не имеет значения. Он все равно слишком далеко… Мукуро? Ты можешь создать иллюзию дверного глазка в нашей двери?

— Я и настоящий могу, дрелью, — пожал плечами Мукуро. — Не смотри на меня так, иллюзионист — не значит белоручка. Но дрель здесь вряд ли найдется, а создавать ее иллюзию, чтобы просверлить настоящую дырку, мне кажется, немного трудозатратно. А идея сама по себе хорошая, да.

— Босс? — настороженно подал голос телефон.

— Ромарио, — Дино сделал глубокий вдох, стиснув телефон рукой, — ты мне сейчас будешь очень нужен.

 

К чести Ромарио, вопросов задавать он не стал — молча стал у дверей, скрестив руки, неподвижный и невозмутимый, как скала. Мукуро закрыл дверь перед его носом, тщательно протер салфеткой глазок, повернулся к Дино и смерил его взглядом.

— Готов?

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Дино. — Но давай попробуем? Еще раз.

И они попробовали еще раз. Теперь в кресле: Мукуро настоял, сказав, что так будет безопаснее. Дино сомневался, но проверить стоило, почему нет?

 

///

 

Руки Мукуро скользили по его бедрам, жадные, цепкие, Дино под ними охал и выгибался, стараясь стонать потише, чтобы не волновать Ромарио за дверью. Потом Мукуро, устроившись между его ног, пустил в ход язык, да так талантливо, что мысль о Ромарио отошла на второй план, а потом и вовсе растворилась в ощущениях, потому что Мукуро отсасывал ему так, как никто и никогда раньше — а ведь Дино не вчера родился и на нехватку опыта никогда не жаловался. Этот же опыт был для него новым: не так, как бывает с очередным партнером, в конце концов, все хорошие минеты похожи друг на друга; а новее, как будто Мукуро вывел это простое, элементарное даже действие на какой-то совершенно иной уровень чувственности.

— Ты, — выдохнул Дино, вскинув бедра навстречу жаркому рту, — ты просто…

Договорить он не успел: с жалобным треском задние ножки кресла подломились, оно завалилось назад, и Дино завалился вместе с ним, крепко приложившись задницей о спинку. Мукуро, слава небесам, успел отскочить и теперь сидел на корточках поодаль, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, и взгляд у него был совершенно ошалелый.

— Ты охуенный, — закончил все-таки Дино, неуклюже выползая из кресла на пол.

— А ты ошибка природы, и давай на этом закончим обмен комплиментами? — голос Мукуро срывался. — Что пошло не так? Что на этот раз?

— Я просто забыл про Ромарио, — смущенно сказал Дино. — Кто бы не забыл на моем месте?

 

Они сидели на полу, привалившись спиной к спине: после того, как Дино отослал странно притихшего Ромарио обратно, Мукуро настоял на передышке. О чем тот думал, Дино понятия не имел; сам же он вспоминал губы Мукуро на своем члене, обдумывал, на что готов пойти ради повтора и продолжения, и взвешивал «за» и «против». Член ныл, требуя разрядки; он определенно был «за», а Дино в таких вопросах уважал его мнение.

— Мукуро?

— М?

Дино глубоко вздохнул.

— Мне кажется, больше вариантов у нас не осталось. Забирайся ко мне в голову.

Мукуро пошевелился, кажется, даже обернулся.

— Ты серьезно? Той ночью ты, помнится, убегал от меня по всей комнате. Что заставило тебя передумать?

— Я тебя хочу, — признался Дино. — Ничего не могу поделать.

Мукуро помолчал.

— Я тебя тоже, — сказал он, и Дино даже поежился: так обреченно это прозвучало.

 

Он едва почувствовал укол, напрягшись в ожидании чего-то неестественного, но больше не ощутил ничего — только на задворках сознания мелькнула какая-то тень. Потом в глазах потемнело, буквально на секунду; спину пробрало холодком, и Дино попытался привстать, но мышцы будто налились свинцом.

«Расслабься, — шепнул в голове знакомый голос. — Я обещал, что буду осторожен, и я буду. Просто расслабься».

Не было ни больно, ни неприятно — просто немного странно. Чтобы отвлечься, Дино принялся разглядывать безжизненное тело Мукуро рядом с ним. Для этой попытки они перебрались обратно на кровать, Мукуро улегся, подложив под голову подушку, а Дино сел напротив, скрестив ноги, и ничего не изменилось — просто Мукуро перестал дышать, а в голове Дино стало на одного человека больше.

Мукуро не выглядел спящим — скорее, мертвым, но вид у него все равно был умиротворенный, будто он отошел в мир иной, успешно закончив все мирские дела, уничтожив всех мафиози до последнего и занявшись после этого, наконец, успешным и плодотворным сексом. Дино мысленно коснулся пальцем его щеки; обвел скулу, подбородок, мазнул по губам, представляя их влажными, покрасневшими; спустился взглядом по обнаженной груди, плоскому животу, зажмурился от нахлынувшего желания — и вздрогнул от ощущения чужого присутствия в сознании, кажется, совсем упустив его из виду.

«О господи, — сказал Мукуро в его голове. — Подрочи себе уже наконец, как вообще можно над собой так издеваться?»

Дино мысленно закатил глаза — почти получилось и физически.

«Ах, да. В самом деле».

И, чуть помедлив:

«Можно?»

Дино мысленно кивнул — слишком торопливо, не рассчитав силы. Мукуро в его голове хмыкнул и потянулся рукой к члену. Рукой Дино к члену Дино.

Дино и представить не мог, что это будет так: одновременно и сюрреалистически, и настолько реально, что у него захватило дух. Он дрочил себе сам — и одновременно не сам; его рука была и рукой Мукуро, его член был и членом Мукуро, и это двойственность сводила с ума, путала мысли. Мукуро двигал рукой уверенно, резко, не так, как обычно делал сам Дино; зато частое дыхание было одно на двоих, и возбуждение — тоже одно.

Разрядка наступила быстро и бурно, Дино вскрикнул — на этот раз сам, без Мукуро — и обмяк на кровати, опершись ладонями о смятое покрывало.

«Так-то лучше», — сказал Мукуро, и Дино показалось, что его голос в сознании дрогнул.

 

///

 

Занимался очередной рассвет.

Дино вспомнил, сколько всего было у него запланировано на день, и тихо застонал. Шевелиться не стал, чтобы не потревожить Мукуро: тот лежал, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, и дышал размеренно, будто спал — но не спал, разумеется. Никто из них этой ночью не сомкнул глаз.

В одном теле они побыли недолго. Вернувшись к себе, Мукуро бросил на Дино долгий непонятный взгляд, объяснять не стал, но гадать было нечего, попытка не удалась. Дино просто лег рядом, притянув Мукуро к себе — тот, на удивление, не стал сопротивляться, и так они лежали, пока за окном не начало светлеть.

— Я заебался, — сказал наконец Мукуро. — Ты не поверишь, Каваллоне: я говорю это первый раз в жизни.

— Я польщен, что стал у тебя первым хоть в чем-либо, — пробормотал Дино. — Полагаю, что и последним?

Мукуро что-то невнятно промычал, потом поерзал и приподнялся на локтях. В тусклом сумеречном свете выражение его лица едва можно было разобрать.

— То, что я заебался, — проговорил он, — не значит, что я сдался. Считай это обещанием. Или угрозой, как хочешь. Ты не избавишься от меня до тех пор, пока мы с этим не разберемся.

Дино фыркнул, притягивая его обратно.

Пожалуй, решил он, это можно счесть признанием.


End file.
